


Maybe We're More

by EliseKerry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcool, Formatura, Iwa está triste, Karaoke, M/M, Songfic, mas não se preocupe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseKerry/pseuds/EliseKerry
Summary: O colegial finalmente havia terminado para os terceiranistas da Seijoh. A festa de formatura acontecia para que todos pudessem comemorar e se divertir juntos uma última vez.Uma última vez...Talvez Iwaizumi não gostasse muito de pensar dessa forma. Talvez o álcool o ajudasse a lidar com isso, ao menos um pouquinho.





	Maybe We're More

A formatura do terceiro ano da Seijoh acontecia naquela sexta-feira. Bem, não exatamente a formatura, mas sim a festa, já que a cerimônia em si já havia se passado. Os terceiranistas estavam curtindo aquele sentimento de nostalgia, relembrando todos os bons e maus momentos durante os três anos juntos, principalmente no clube de vôlei.

Era triste pensar que agora cada um seguiria seu rumo, que aquele quarteto seria, inevitavelmente, desfeito. Alguns sofriam mais, outros menos. Mas cada um deles tinha seus motivos, os coletivos e os pessoais, para estarem comemorando, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiam-se tristes.

Iwaizumi sentia-se muito mais triste do que se permitia aparentar.

Suas memórias eram preenchidas não apenas por lembranças do clube de vôlei ao lado de seus companheiros, mas também por sentimentos e momentos vividos dentro de sua amizade, a mais forte delas, a mais preciosa.

Uma amizade cultivada desde a infância e que cresceu, forte, cheia de altos e baixos, mas também cheia de confiança, companheiro e amor.

Sim, amor.

Ao menos da sua parte.

E era por isso que agora ele se encontrava junto ao grupo de alunos que tinha bebida. Uma bebida que não devia estar naquela festa, dentro da escola, para menores de idade, mas que era bem-vinda em seu momento de tristeza.

Era aquele momento na vida que você deve pensar no futuro, numa faculdade, em como você quer que seja daqui pra frente, mas tudo que ele conseguia pensar é que provavelmente perderia contato com Oikawa, sua paixão secreta.

E isso era mil vezes mais amargo do que a vodca que descia pela sua garganta, arranhando. De longe, ele podia vê-lo imerso em risadas e danças idiotas com Makki e Matsukawa. Ele queria se divertir junto com seus amigos e deixar pra sofrer quando estivesse em casa, sozinho, mas estava sufocando. Por isso ele se afastou, sorrateiramente, e começou a beber escondido, camuflando o álcool em meio aos coquetéis e refrigerantes politicamente corretos servidos na festa da escola.

Mas era sua primeira vez bebendo. E ele não imaginava que fosse assim tão fraco para álcool.

Mas quem se importa? Ele, certamente não. Tudo que importava era que agora, as coisas começavam a parecer mais alegres e coloridas, a festa estava muito melhor, a música agradava muito mais e ele foi capaz de distribuir alguns sorrisos para o pessoal que o acompanhava na bebida.

\- Dança comigo, Iwaizumi-san! - ele virou-se na direção da voz e encontrou uma garota o olhando cheia de expectativa. Era bonita, ele admitia, os cabelos castanhos iam até os ombros e balançavam conforme ela se mexia, ansiosa.

Bonita, certamente. Mas não era seu tipo. Hajime lembrou-se naquele momento, enquanto olhava a garota que ele sequer sabia o nome, que ele só tinha um tipo.

Maldito seja Oikawa que não saía de sua cabeça jamais.

Enquanto ele se maldizia internamente, a garota permanecia o olhando, esperando uma resposta - e uma atitude também - de sua parte. Os olhos verdes de Iwaizumi foram para o rosto da garota e ele sentiu que precisa de um pouco mais de álcool para poder dançar.

Com ela.

\- Eu... Hm... Podemos ir daqui a pouco? Hm... Quero dizer... Quando... Quando a música for mais legal? - foi a melhor desculpa que conseguiu em seu estado de sobriedade parcial.

A garota pareceu não perceber que não haveria "daqui a pouco" e aceitou bem sua desculpa, voltando a beber também.

Iwaizumi quase se sentiu mal por estar, de certa fora enganando a garota, mas ele apenas não tinha coragem de ser totalmente direto com ela.

E então ele bebeu mais. Estava tão empenhado em beber que não percebeu o tempo passando e ainda que não tivesse de fato passado muito tempo, ele agora encontrava-se absolutamente bêbado, rindo alegremente e gastando todo o seu - pouco - senso de realidade para manter-se em equilíbrio e não ir ao chão.

Ele tentou evitar o máximo que pôde, mas depois de mais algumas doses de vodca, seus olhos não obedeciam mais seu cérebro e voavam sem que ele percebesse até onde Oikawa estava e mesmo com as vistas um tanto embaçadas, ele não se sentia capaz de negar o quanto aquele maldito estava bonito, vestindo roupas formais.

Mas ele era sempre bonito, afinal de contas. E era por isso que vivia cheio de garotas sedentas por um pouco de atenção ao seu redor. Às vezes havia garotos também e ele não sabia qual grupo ele detestava mais.

Ele devia estar mesmo bêbado, pois em um momento ele estava como um idiota olhando Oikawa se divertir ao longe e no segundo seguinte, estava sendo levado para o meio da pista pela mesma garota de antes, que segurava sua mão e ria, talvez tão bêbada quanto ele próprio.

Bom, ele não se importava mais.

Porém, grande foi sua surpresa e confusão quando a garota que se inclinava para abraçá-lo jamais chegou a terminar a ação, pois uma mão foi colocada sobre o peito de Hajime, empurrando-o levemente para trás, enquanto que a figura alta e imponente de Oikawa colocava-se entre os dois dançarinos bêbados.

\- Desculpe Keiko-chan! Mas acho que Iwa-chan bebeu um pouco demais e vou levá-lo para casa agora antes que ele dê algum vexame, sabe como é. – o infeliz mantinha a leveza e a simpatia natural na voz, com um tom que convenceria qualquer pessoa a fazer o que ele quisesse. - Ele é meio fraco pra bebida, então não me surpreenderia se ele vomitasse no seu vestido. - o golpe final foi o suficiente para a garota relutante desistir da dança e sair cambaleante, acenando para os dois, enquanto tentando se equilibrar nos saltos.

\- O que você... Pensa que está fazendo, Shittyyykawa? - foi o murmúrio arrastado que Hajime conseguiu proferir antes de ser gentilmente - na medida do possível - arrastado para fora da festa por Oikawa, que o guiava por entre as pessoas, ainda que Iwaizumi apresentasse certa resistência.

\- Estou impedindo que você faça bobagens, seu ingrato alcoólatra. - respondeu o outro, fazendo um sinal para Makki e Matssun, avisando que logo voltaria com Iwa-chan, mas ele não viu nada disso. Estava distraído olhando para sua mão sendo segurada firme enquanto o puxava ao longo do salão, em direção à algum lugar que ele não se sentia capaz de identificar.

Ele decidiu que gostava da sensação. Era bom segurar a mão de Oikawa, ainda que seus dedos não estivessem entrelaçados como ele gostaria.

Mas isso não era importante, era? O que era importante agora?

Iwaizumi não conseguia lembrar de nada importante o suficiente para ele se distrair e talvez fosse seu estado ébrio, mas parecia tudo que havia de importante estava ali, ao alcance de sua mão.

Exceto que não estava.

Oikawa estava sim fisicamente perto, mas isso não significava que estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos, no sentido menos... Literal, talvez.

"Estou pensando bobagens... Tsc."

\- Certo, sente ai e respire um pouco. - Oikawa o largou em um banco de madeira perto de algum lugar no pátio do colégio, mas estava escuro e tudo girava, então Hajime não conseguiu identificar nada ao seu redor - Francamente, Iwa-chan, enchendo a cara na nossa formatura longe de mim. Isso com certeza magoa meu sentimentos. - reclamou, em pé, na sua frente - Somos amigos, eu deveria estar lá no seu primeiro porre!

Iwaizumi levantou a cabeça tão rápido que tudo girou e ele quase caiu do banco.

\- Amigos, uh? Tsc. - resmungou, tentando chutar uma pedra para longe, mas ele sequer sabia se aquela pedra estava mesmo ali, ou se estava apenas chutando terra.

Oikawa percebeu o tom de desgosto na voz dele e franziu o cenho.

Havia algo... de errado?

Rapidamente ele sentou-se ao lado de Iwaizumi, olhando seu rosto com atenção em busca de algum sinal que ele tivesse feito algo errado.

Mas era difícil ler alguém tão completamente bêbado.

Ou talvez fosse fácil demais, ele não sabia ao certo.

\- Iwa-chan... Você parece chateado... Foi por isso que você se afastou durante toda a festa, não foi? Você está chateado. - deduziu Oikawa - Eu fiz algo errado?

Tooru recebeu um olhar intenso de Iwaizumi e por um instante sentiu-se completamente revelado na frente do outro. Mas então ele encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e então ele pôde respirar novamente por sair da mira do às, mas logo na sequência retesou-se novamente.

Iwa-chan estava mesmo apoiado em seu ombro? Será que ele também estava bêbado e imaginando coisas?

\- Eu sou um idiota... - foi o resmungo que Oikawa identificou na voz triste e baixa de Iwaizumi.

O levantador ficou ainda mais assustado. Iwa-chan não se chamava de idiota, ele o chamava de idiota.

Céus, ele estava realmente bêbado.

\- Ora, me diga algo que eu não saiba, Iwa-chan. - ele não conseguiu evitar zombar do amigo, mesmo que ele não parecesse interessado em suas piadas.

\- Eu estou apaixonado.

Três palavras. Três palavras totalmente sinceras e sem nenhum sinal de brincadeira. Aquilo parecia o inferno para Tooru.

Encheu os pulmões de ar antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

\- Eu... Eu nem sabia que você tinha um coração, Iwa-chan... - A tentativa de piada soou ridícula até aos seus próprios ouvidos, visto que sua voz estava rouca e sem um pingo de humor.

\- Eu acho que preciso de um pouco mais de álcool. - Iwaizumi resmungou, fazendo Oikawa se sobressaltar e levantar do banco, talvez até um pouco irritado.

E preocupado. Nunca tinha cuidado de ninguém bêbado antes.

\- Mais álcool? Você é mesmo um idiota, Iwa-chan! Vamos embora, isso sim. - brigou - Anda, levanta daí porque eu me recuso a te carregar, a menos que queira ir pra casa arrastado, seu bêbado idiota! - falou, o puxando pelo braço para que levantasse.

\- Abriu um karaokê no caminho pra casa. - Iwaizumi resmungou, olhando o céu, uma expressão pensativa. Oikawa sentia que enlouqueceria com as mudanças bruscas de assunto. - Eu quero ir lá. - proferiu, por fim.

\- Você o quê? Não, você está bê-ba-do! Você precisa ir pra casa! - negou - E também, você nunca canta mesmo, então eu me recuso a ir nesse lugar e ficar vendo um monte de estranhos bêbados arranhando meus ouvidos com suas vozes horrendas. - Oikawa começou a andar para fora da escola, com o amigo apoiado em seu ombro, visto que seu equilíbrio estava, no mínimo, afetado.

Ele se sentia péssimo por estar meio que se aproveitando dessa proximidade enquanto Hajime estava bêbado demais para perceber. Mas era tão bom tê-lo ali, apoiado no seu corpo, sentindo aquele calorzinho passar de um para o outro, o cheiro dele tão perto de si...

Era uma merda se apaixonar pelo amigo de infância.

Era uma merda se apaixonar. Simples assim.

Ah, sim, e para melhorar tudo, ele também estava apaixonado agora também, sabe-se lá por quem. Certo que sempre houve um bom número de garotas atrás de Hajime, mas Oikawa não se lembrava de ter visto ele dar bola para alguma delas. O vôlei sempre foi seu foco.

Oikawa queria ser menos idiota e não se iludir, mas ei! Ele podia sonhar, não podia? Era tudo que lhe restava, de qualquer forma, então ele se agarraria em seus sonhos floridos, por pelo menos alguns momentos.

\- Aqui, vamos entrar aqui. - Iwaizumi parou no meio do caminho e agora olhava para um estabelecimento à direita deles.

Era o maldito karaokê.

Oikawa revirou os olhos. Esperava fortemente que ele não bebesse nunca mais na vida.

\- Ah, Iwa-chan! Olha pra você! Você está bêbado demais pra apreciar um karaokê e eu não me sinto nem um pouco inclinado a deixar você entrar ai e acabar bebendo mais ainda.

\- Eu vou cantar. Você pode ir embora se quiser. - foi a resposta que recebeu, vendo que mesmo estando meio cambaleante, ele seguiu andando até estar dentro do bendito lugar.

Oikawa sabia que ele ia se arrepender no dia seguinte quando a ressaca chegasse e com ela, a consciência de todos os atos guiados pelo álcool, mas não pôde ignorar o fato de Iwaizumi ter dito que iria cantar.

Eles já tinham ido milhares de vezes à diversos karaokês, mas Hajime jamais cantou. Oikawa era quem sempre pagava esse mico, de qualquer forma. Mas hoje ele parecia bem disposto a cantar - ainda que o álcool estivesse atrapalhando sua dicção.

Obviamente que ele não iria deixar de ver uma cena tão rara. Makki e Matsun iriam morrer de inveja por não terem visto tal milagre acontecer.

Entrou no local e logo achou Iwaizumi no bar. Revirou os olhos e foi naquela direção, no exato instante que Hajime virava uma dose do que quer que fosse, de uma vez só.

\- Iwa-chan! Não seja idiota e pare de beber! Eu já disse que não vou te carregar pra casa! - brigou - Além do mais, sua mãe vai te matar quando te vir desse jeito.

Ele apenas deu de ombros.

\- Eu não quero ir pra casa hoje. - resmungou fazendo careta pelo líquido amargo.

\- E pretende dormir na rua hoje? Ou acha que vai amanhecer em algum bar? - Oikawa questionou, com sarcasmo - Não pense que vou ficar com você embaixo de alguma marquise.

\- Quero ir pra sua casa. - respondeu simplesmente, ignorando totalmente as broncas que recebia de Tooru.

Este, por sua vez, parecia ter levado um choque.

\- P-pra minha casa? - repetiu.

\- É, depois.

Oikawa sentia que sua noite ficava cada vez mais esquisita, se é que isso era possível.

Mas é claro que ele não estava preparado para o golpe final.

Este veio quando Iwaizumi resolveu levantar da banqueta que ocupava e seguir para o pequeno palco.

Tooru arregalou os olhos, desacreditando que Iwaizumi fosse mesmo cantar. Céus, esse era o maior sinal de embriaguez que ele poderia dar. Lúcido, ele jamais iria se expor assim.

Apesar de tudo, estava curioso demais para impedir o amigo. E também, que mal havia?

Sentado perto do bar - mesmo sem consumir nada - Oikawa prestava total atenção em Iwaizumi, que agora tentava escolher uma música pra cantar. Ele tentava esconder um sorriso, pois ao seu ver, ele estava muito engraçado bêbado e se esforçando para parecer sóbrio. E falhando miseravelmente.

Alguns momentos depois, ele parecia ter finalmente achado algo do seu agrado. Oikawa inconscientemente se ajeitou melhor na cadeira, curioso e cheio de expectativa.

Mas talvez ele não estivesse preparado para o que viria a seguir.

\- Boa noite para todos e... Me desculpem se eu cantar muito mal. - foi tudo que ele falou antes dos primeiros acordes da música preencherem o local.

 

"Duas horas, e eu desejo que eu estivesse dormindo

Você está na minha cabeça como uma canção no rádio

Tudo o que eu sei é que eu tenho que estar perto de você

Sim, eu tenho que estar perto de você"

 

Oikawa arregalou ainda mais os olhos. Iwaizumi tinha uma voz profunda e baixa, não era uma daquelas vozes perfeitas dos cantores famosos, mas era muito boa de se ouvir e era bastante afinada. Era o bastante para deixá-lo impactado, surpreso.

Ainda mais quando ele cantava olhando diretamente para si.

 

"Sentado aqui, transformando minutos em horas

Para acalmar meus nervos, apenas para falar com você ao telefone

Porque você não sabe que eu tenho que estar perto de você"

 

Oikawa começou a se sentir nervoso. Era estranho estar tão fixamente sob o olhar de Hajime, porque não era um olhar qualquer. Ele sempre teve olhos profundos, intensos. Estar na sua mira era como estar prestes a levar um tiro, de balas certeiras vindo diretamente do verde daquele olhar.

"Talvez sejamos amigos, talvez sejamos mais

Talvez seja apenas minha imaginação

Mas eu vejo você me olhar por um tempo a mais

E isso me faz começar a perguntar

Então baby, me chame de louco

Mas eu acho que você sente isso também

Talvez eu, talvez eu apenas tenha que estar perto de você"

 

Oikawa sentiu como se tivesse recebido um soco forte na boca do estômago, ou um baque em suas costelas, daqueles que fazem com que todo o ar abandone seus pulmões. Ele... Ele estava delirando, não estava? Talvez estivesse ouvindo coisas, ou vendo demais. Seu coração esmurrava seu peito, enquanto sua boca secava sob o olhar fixo de Hajime.

Era patético, ele sabia bem. Era patético achar que seu melhor amigo estava se declarando para si através de uma música.

Não era?

"Sim, são 5 da manhã e eu não consigo ir dormir

Porque eu desejo, sim, eu desejo que você soubesse o que você significa pra mim

Baby, vamos ficar juntos e acabar com esse mistério"

Ele tentava se segurar à fina linha racional que o avisava que aquilo tudo não era nada do que ele estava fantasiando, que aquele era seu amigo, seu melhor amigo, BÊBADO, e muito provavelmente nem sequer sabia direito o que estava fazendo. "Bêbado, Tooru... Ele está bêbado... Isso não é pra você. Seja racional" era o mantra que ele mantinha em seus pensamentos, na tentativa de não se deixar divagar em meio ao turbilhão de sentimentos que o acometiam naquele momento.

Mas era tão difícil quando Hajime sequer movia os olhos para qualquer outro ponto que não fosse seu rosto... Era tão difícil não se afogar naquela expressão tão cheia de sentimentos.

Céus, Tooru mal se lembrava seu nome sempre que estava sob o olhar atento de Iwaizumi. Como agora.

"Talvez sejamos amigos, talvez sejamos mais

Talvez seja apenas minha imaginação

Mas eu vejo você me olhar por um tempo a mais

E isso me faz começar a perguntar

Então baby, me chame de louco

Mas eu acho que você sente isso também"

Quando a música terminou e Hajime recebeu uns poucos aplausos dos outros bêbados do lugar, Oikawa achou que pudesse desmaiar devido ao nervosismo. Ele ainda sentia o impacto de cada palavra cantada por aqueles lábios que ele tanto desejava. Mas que, de certa forma, era proibido. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa do mundo, tudo seria mais fácil, mas não. Era seu amigo. Seu melhor amigo. Seu melhor amigo que estava bêbado. Céus, o quão errado isso tudo era?

\- Você está com uma cara estranha. - Iwaizumi comentou, naturalmente (ou tão naturalmente quanto é possível para alguém alcoolizado), como se nada tivesse acontecido. "É porque nada aconteceu, Tooru, não seja idiota" - Parece que viu um fantasma.

Oikawa respirou fundo antes de responder:

\- Você canta bem, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi fez uma cara de desgosto e virou as costas, saindo do local. Oikawa franziu o cenho e antes de segui-lo, lembrou-se que o idiota havia consumido uma bebida e nem se deu ao trabalho de pagar. Quase no automático, Oikawa pagou pelo consumo dele e apressou-se em seguir para fora do estabelecimento, visto que Hajime sozinho naquelas condições poderia se enfiar facilmente embaixo de um carro, ou dormir em qualquer calçada.

Ao alcançar o lado de fora, não teve dificuldades em encontrá-lo, pois este estava andando – apoiado no muro – a uma distância não tão grande, devido à mobilidade reduzida pelo álcool.

\- Iwa-chan! Espere!

Em resposta, ele apenas fechou aa cara e apressou o passo, tanto quanto era possível.

\- Por que você está com essa cara? Por que está bravo comigo? Eu não fiz nada! – reclamou Oikawa quando o alcançou.

\- Tsc. É porque você é um idiota que não entende nada, Kusokawa!

Oikawa logo percebeu que não importava o quanto de álcool Hajime tivesse no organismo, ele jamais esqueceria os apelidos ofensivos que criou para si.

\- Desculpe se eu não entendo gente bêbada que não fala nada com nada!

\- Céus, eu acho que preciso de mais álcool pra lidar... com isso. - Iwaizumi resmungou.

Oikawa se descobria uma pessoa sem muita paciência para pessoas bêbadas eu jurou que da próxima vez, ele seria o bêbado e faria de tudo para dar muito trabalho à Iwa-chan. Ele ia se sentir vingado.

\- E eu acho que prefiro você sóbrio. Pelo menos você fala comigo. Aos gritos, é verdade, mas não fica resmungando pelos cantos.

De repente, Iwaizumi parou de andar e lentamente virou-se para ficar de frente para Oikawa, que sentiu quase como se a atmosfera da conversa tivesse mudado totalmente. Hajime parecia muito mais sério agora. E bravo.

Ele não sabia distinguir o quanto daquilo era efeito do álcool e o quanto era o humor duvidoso de Iwa-chan mesmo.

\- Ok, você quer me ouvir falar? Então eu vou falar. - Iwaizumi se aproximou - Essa noite foi uma merda completa pra mim, porque tudo aquilo em que eu me apoiava, acabou. O time acabou, o vôlei acabou pra mim, eu acho, tem chances enormes de perdermos contato com nossos amigos e principalmente, a nossa amizade parece prestes a acabar. A gente vai finalmente seguir caminhos diferente e eu não estou nem um pouco preparado pra essa merda. E além de estar tudo uma merda por causa da nossa amizade, você ainda é um idiota e não percebeu, durante todo esse tempo, mesmo com tudo que eu disse e fiz hoje que eu te amo, porra. E foi por isso que eu me afastei e fui beber, porque eu precisava de qualquer coisa que me distraísse de você, pelo menos hoje.

Oikawa sentia que seus olhos podiam escapar das órbitas tamanho o estado de choque que ele estava após ouvir as palavras arrastadas que Iwaizumi praticamente vomitou sobre si e que seu coração podia abrir um buraco no seu peito e sair pulando, de tão intensos que eram seus batimentos.

E agora?

Aquilo, sem dúvida, era tudo que Oikawa sempre quis ouvir. Mas acabou ouvindo de alguém bêbado.

Como proceder a partir disso?

Primeiramente, como fazer voltar a circular oxigênio no seu cérebro? Cambaleou até encostar-se no muro em que Iwaizumi se apoiava anteriormente e puxou o ar com força.

Era dele que Iwa-chan falava, quando disse que estava apaixonado? Aquilo... Aquilo era sério? Tudo bem, ele estava bêbado, mas ele não... Ele não falaria algo assim da boca pra fora, não é? Iwa-chan não era assim. E também, teve a música e...

\- Não precisa... fazer essa cara. Eu não queria estragar a nossa amizade com isso. Me desculpe. – o motivo de suas torturas internas falava ao seu lado, também encostado naquele muro, mas estava de olhos fechados. – Apenas esqueça o que eu disse.

Talvez o mundo estivesse girando muito para alguém bêbado, mas era bem provável que o mundo de Oikawa estivesse girando bem mais rápido. “Esquecer... pff.”

\- Iwa-chan... O quão bêbado você realmente está? – perguntou, ainda sem olhar o amigo.

Hajime franziu o cenho para a pergunta estranha e olhou para ele, por um momento achou ter visto suas bochechas um pouco rosadas e seus olhos um pouco mais brilhantes que o normal, mas achou que era algum reflexo das luzes do poste acima deles.

\- Talvez menos do que eu gostaria.

\- Eu não quero acordar amanhã e perceber que eu estraguei tudo. – Oikawa mordeu o lábio, a ponto de deixar-se levar pelas emoções.

Iwaizumi soltou uma risada breve e meio amarga.

\- Eu não sei do que você ‘tá falando, mas não se preocupe, já não tem nada para estragar.

Oikawa virou o rosto para o lado, na direção em que Iwaizumi estava, ambos lado a lado, cada qual sofrendo com seus próprios dilemas internos.

\- Droga, eu quero tanto te beijar... – resmungou o levantador, olhando o perfil do objeto dos seus desejos mais antigos.

\- Você... Você quer? – Hajime perguntou, o cenho franzido em confusão. Talvez estivesse bêbado e dormindo e tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho bom.

Bom, se fosse um sonho, ele poderia aproveitar.

E foi com essa motivação que Iwaizumi moveu-se meio desajeitado, ficando na frente de Tooru, com um braço apoiado no muro, ao lado do rosto assustado que agora o encarava, incrédulo com sua última ação.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra trocada, Hajime avançou os centímetros que os separavam e tomou os lábios de Oikawa nos seus. Nenhum deles saberia explicar a sensação de alívio que sentiriam, como se desejassem aquilo há tempo demais.

Oikawa esqueceu completamente a relutância anterior. Sim, Iwa-chan havia bebido, mas em nenhum momento se mostrou fora de si. E, céus, era tão bom beijá-lo... seus lábios pareciam combinar tão bem e se encaixavam como se isso fosse certo demais para ignorar. Era como se seu corpo estivesse derretendo de encontro ao corpo quente do às.

Iwaizumi tinha um beijo surpreendentemente carinhoso. Suas mãos acariciavam o rosto de Oikawa o tempo todo enquanto ele lhe arrancava o fôlego aos poucos. O gosto de álcool estava presente, era verdade, mas o sabor puro de cada um era mais forte e viciante.

Quando o fôlego os obrigou a se afastarem, Iwaizumi manteve os olhos fechados, respirando fortemente, com a testa encostada na de Tooru.

\- Iwa... Iwa-chan... Se amanhã você acordar com ressaca e me disser que isso tudo foi por conta da bebida... Eu... Eu acho que mato você.

A risada anasalada de Hajime foi tudo que Oikawa ouviu antes de sentir pequenos e breves beijos sendo depositados na linha de seu maxilar em direção ao pescoço. Apesar dos arrepios violentos que subiam pela pele de Oikawa, as carícias eram mais delicadas do que provocativas.

\- Isso não vai acontecer. – cada palavra foi pontuada com um beijo muito bem vindo.

Oikawa passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Hajime e o abraçou, deixando-se correr o risco. Daria tudo certo.

\- Eu amo você, seu idiota com tendências alcoólatras. – resmungou contra o pescoço quente do... Amigo? Namorado...? Ele não sabia mais. Mas também não importava muito. O que poderia importar mais do que ter Iwa-chan o abraçando e o beijando tão profundamente?

Exatamente. Nada.


End file.
